The Reject Monologues
by Crescent Lovegood
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts left alot of broken hearts, and they have alot to say on the subject. HBP Spoilers.
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: not my characters to own…..just borrow. J Gotta love the new book.

Chapter 1- Jealousy

I hate Ron Weasley. Whatever way I've turned this year he has been messing things up for me. He's Potter's best mate; he gets the position of keeper even though I'm clearly the better choice. And then there is the matter of Hermione Granger. But First let me talk about the other two.

Potter must be really stupid to choose a friend like that. Not just because he doesn't know how to manage a great Quidditch team, but it's because Ron has no connections; no advantages…. He's just there. I didn't see Slughorn inviting him to parties. You wanna know why? There is nothing interesting about the guy. Just because he follows Harry around doesn't mean he has to be on the quidditch team as well. To this day I am still not convinced that that Keeper try-out wasn't rigged. I'm clearly the better player, that much was shown when I WAS able to play. I mean that whole Bludger "incident" was unfortunate but it's only an accident, right? You don't ever see me being cocky, conducting that stupid "Weasley is our King" song. Honestly, the king of what is what I want to know. I'll tell you what. Jealousy.

He is totally jealous of me. He's jealous of my mad Keeper skills. He's jealous of the great friends and connections I have that can get me into any one of Slughorn's parties. I mean, you would never see Ron hanging out with a Harpies Quidditch player or a professional announcer like Ludo Bagman, both of which are good friends of mine now might I add. And of course, probably the easiest to spot, he is jealous of the girl that I've dated. If one thing is for certain, I've got guts. I would be able to take billion bludgers to the head but Ron…..no way. He's a pansy. Hermione wants a guy will guts. I have that. Not to mention my looks don't hurt my chances either. Hermione was all over me. She knows how to pick them. I showed her everything a boyfriend should be. Smart, funny charming, handsome and a great team player. Everything Ron Weasley is not! Personally I had a great time with her at Slughorn's Christmas party. But what happens? She leaves to go see Ron in the Hospital Wing because he is poisoned. Again! Are we seeing a pattern here! The guy clearly isn't a capable wizard. I bet you my broomstick that Ron acted like he was sick just so he could get Hermione's focus back on him. Pitiful if you ask me. Naturally, I'm not going to take this up with Ron face to face because of the great guy I am.

Well now I hear that him and Hermione were holding hands at the Headmaster's funeral. Please! He sure knows when to mack on a girl. It's obvious that he has put her under a love potion so that she will keep her focus on him like a seeker to a snitch. I've gotta find a way to stop this. I know that Hermione wants me.

AN: Thanks all for reading. Please please for my sake respond. I need to know what you think. I don't really care if you flame it or not just respond. There will be more on this it is not just a one-shot.


	2. Rejected?

Chapter 2- Rejected?

I'm not quite sure what you mean. Have I been rejected this year? Well….yes but no more than usual. As my Dad says "Some Crumplehorn Snorkacks take longer to mature than others." At least most people have decided I'm not much fun to tease anymore. I understand that most may think that Harry leaving me at the Christmas party was rejection, but I had a great time. Most everyone was riveted at their seats about what I had to say. I seem to have that affect on people.

As for Harry, he is a nice boy but I don't really think a relationship would work out between us. He told me we would go to the party as friends and that is what we went as. He has more important things to think about other than girls. As do I. The more important things I mean.

Harry has given me a lot of things, like the DA. Neville and I still wish we had classes. I really liked the DA; it was almost like having friends. And a learned a lot from Harry. It surprises me how much he must deal with. Then again he isn't the only one.

I, too, have many nargles in my mistletoe so to speak. I have recently took up a position for Quidditch announcer that I find to be most fascinating even if I don't know who is playing. I suppose I'll catch their names sometimes. It's amazing how many of those players need to watch out for more than just bludgers and if you heard my commentary this past game then you know what I'm talking about. That Zacharias Smith.

Anyway, I have too much on my plate to worry about whether or not Harry has the time of day. Which he probably doesn't because he always late for classes. I had to study for O.W.L.s this year, pass my classes, help Harry with anything he needs, help Neville with his classes, deciver the Runes my Dad leaves in the Quibbler…..and….wait there was more but I can't think of it right now. Oh well, when it comes back to me I'll let you know.

An: Hehe this was a fun one to write. I have a lot of time and these are going by pretty fast so I'll try and make them a little bit longer. Can't wait to hear what you have to say. Please R and R.


	3. Lucky

Chapter 3- Lucky

How could I get so lucky? That's all I could keep asking myself when we were going out. How could I get so lucky? I mean she was everything I wanted. Cute, really nice to other people, wickedly funny and beautiful. Ginny was just beautiful. We had a great time. Granted I couldn't see her much over the summer. Not as much as a wanted to anyway. There was a lot of owling back and forth but I loved it. She would send me these letters with little lipstick smudges on them just to be funny, right? She always loved to make fun of how many people nowadays just were so sappy bout romance even though I think we were guilty of the same charge. Of course, I played along with my semi-serious "love letters" back to her with a recent picture I had drawn. Nothing really weird. Just pictures of centaurs and hippogriffs and things. Nothing like…a picture of her or anything. I would never have sent those to her.

But no matter what way I looked at it, Ginny and I always meshed. It was the most perfect relationship I had had to anyone. We just seemed to read each other very well. I don't think a lot of people, including our families, quite understood what we had going. I guess I wasn't quite sure either. But she always made it very clear how she felt about me. We were able to see each other for a little bit over the summer and we had fun trying to find places to hide away from our families just so we could talk and stuff. She is very intimate, Ginny is, very concerned about others feelings.

We had a great time over the summer but when we got back to Hogwarts it seemed her spark was dimmer than mine. She got a little snappy every time I asked her to hang out. She seemed to always be in a mood with me and snap at me for things I didn't even do. One time she accused me of bumping into her when I clearly didn't and I had to sit and defend myself for the rest of the night. I'm not saying she's a horrible, awful person or anything she just seemed to have other things on her mind.

Then it happened. That infamous night everyone will be talking about for years to come. Harry kissed Ginny. _My _Ginny. My first reaction was !#&$! My anger pulsed through my body and found the glass in my hand. That night I had to console a glass-cut hand and a broken heart by myself while everyone else cheered. Of course they liked the idea of Harry and Ginny getting together. "They were cute together." But once I had more time to think about it, it made sense. She had been thinking about Harry all along. She didn't seem to mind all the romantic gestures when Harry did it. I'm not saying that Harry is the bad guy here. It's just….how do you compete with that? He's the Boy Who Lived. Any girl would want to be Harry's. He's a great guy. He's been a good friend of mine for a while. He wouldn't have done it to me on purpose. Some say that she had gone out with me to make him jealous…if that's true-

I'm not sure I want to talk about this anymore. I'm not Ginny's guy anymore that much is quite certain. I know that she dated Harry for a while and he broke up with her. Dumb git. I don't see why you would want to break up with someone like Ginny. I guess he doesn't seem to realize what he is giving up. A girl like Ginny doesn't come around everyday and he's just wasting time. If that's the way he's going to be then she deserves someone better. He shouldn't be so lucky. As for me and Ginny……I guess my luck ran out.

An: breathing This one wasn't easy at all. I didn't want Dean to be mean or funny about his. I honestly do feel sorry for the guy. Anyway, I hope you….enjoyed?….this chapter. More to come I promise.


	4. The Boy Who is a SEX GOD

Chapter 4-The Boy Who is a SEX GOD

SO you want me to talk about how Harry Potter rejected me? I'm-I don't quite think you heard the story straight. There is one thing I will talk to you about if you are here for a while.

Harry Potter. Oh my Harry Potter! All boys should take a lesson from this one. He has to be the single most gorgeous hottie at Hogwarts. He is the cutest boy ever! Seriously. Now that is a boy who has it all.

He is smart- past almost all his O.W.L.s with his highest mark in Defense Against the Dark Arts of course. Not like I would know for certain that is just what everybody says. And we all know about how he has been able to survive You-KnowWho for years now. Now that is a scary situation and he remains victorious and sexy. He obviously is brilliant.

He is fit- He is a quidditch player need I say more. I tried out for Quidditch once and it was really hard. Haha. Well actually I tried out to see Harry fly and see if he had a hard time. I think what I found out I'll keep to myself though. Needless to say, the guy has a body.

He is skilled- mighty mighty good with that wand if I say so myself. I probably shouldn't say much more on this subject just in case you quote me or anything. Just know that I know what I'm talking about when I say he is _skilled_.

And, of course, He is gorgeous! He looks so sexy when the wind blows his hair back while he is riding and the way his green eyes melt you into one big Cheering Charm. His lips are sensous and that scar…oh that scar! You know what that scar looks like to me? Well maybe I shouldn't say anything cause you might tell a professor. You aren't going to be showing a professor this confession right? What was I talking about oh yeah… Harry Potter. Even his name is hot. Oh Harry Potter. Now that boy is yummy! Oh yeah. Like, snog his face of kinda yummy.

He is also very modest- I once gave him these chocolate cauldrons as a present just so he knew I was out there. The Christmas party was coming up way soon and I thought I would be the only date he could go with. Naturally, he took the cauldrons from me and thanked me for them! Can you believe it. He is such a gentleman. Nevertheless he took Luna Lovegood to the party (What he sees in her I have no idea. Maybe it was a love potion or something) but that doesn't get me down. It just means that my plan didn't work. For him to 'notice' me that is.

He is brave- Of course! He is a Gryffindor! But truly he seems to be SO brave. I know I wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff he does. He's amazing. Dark, brave Gryffindor! Ooh…

Now I understand that Harry dated that Weasley girl for a time but then he dumped her. That's ok with me. It not like she has anything on me. He has to date a few other girls to realize that I'm the only one for him. I don't blame him of course; he has a lot of to concentrate on. But don't worry I think I'll be able to show him what I'm made of. Not like he would be able to resist me. That boy is so clever; play hard to get with me. He knows it drives me crazy. He knows just how to push my buttons. And once he sees that I'm sure he'll want me. So as for your question I may have been dismissed for _now_ but that doesn't mean I've been rejected.

AN: I know that this one isn't very long but I don't write like a dumb blonde so... this was really hard for me. Thanks to all who have responded it means alot!


	5. HIM

Chapter 5- _Him!_

Oh Him. _Him. _I can only assume who you are talking about. The pointed little prat with red hair? Yeah I figured. Well I see it as my duty to tell the other girls (and probably a few guys) about _him_.

He is not to be trusted! He will take your heart light it on fire and leave it to char. Imagine my surprise after months of liking him, we finally got together. After that wonderful Quidditch match I went up to tell him how well he done and he just kissed me. I have to admit, I was almost surprised. There was rumor going around that if he were to get together with anyone it would be Granger. But who cared about rumors this was true love. And it was me he was kissing. We were the perfect couple; all of Hogwarts thought so. We spent many nights together, me of course pouring my heart out to him. What a fool I was.

We dated even past Christmas when I gave him a wonderful Christmas present. It was so sentimental and everything. I should have noticed something wrong about Won- ahem- HIM when all he gave me was some scented lotion. I mean what does that say to a girlfriend anyway? 'Oh honey I love you so much but you smell? Here have something that will fix that?' He doesn't know how to treat a woman. That inconsiderate, little-- breathes Needless to say my Christmas was not spent in the bath!

Then he started to be more and more distant. I read in _Becoming Witch_ magazine that boys like some time and space away from the one they love so that they will know that they truly need you. So I let it go. But I mean Christmas had already past and _he_ still wasn't talking to me by March. Then, I find out he has been poisoned. And no one told me! His longtime girlfriend! I mean, I'm sure that if I was there then he would be better way faster than without me. I do just seem to brighten everyone's day up. But, of course in perfect _HIM_ fashion, I find out after the fact. AND if that wasn't enough, when I find out who is he standing next to? And don't you dare say Harry! I'll give you three guesses. And _she_ knew! Parvati said _she_ was there within twenty minutes after he had been poisoned. _She_ found out before I did. Who was dating who here?

Then I started to notice he was around Granger more and more. I mean Harry was there and everything but this wasn't the same. Every time I saw him he was checking out Granger's backside. I mean what is wrong with this guy! You are going out with me, remember? I felt like slapping him. Or Granger; either one would do fine now. Anyway, He started to get really cheeky with me. Then it hit me. He wanted me to break up with him. How low could you get? You find out you don't like someone but you don't have guts enough to say that? Wimpy! Trust me girls, you do NOT want a guy like _HIM_.

So I decided I would be the better person. If that's what he wanted I was going to give it to him. I'm not going to stay in a relationship out of spite. Especially if I know the guy does want to be there. Idiot. So, one evening after a long talk with myself, I decided to say nicely that I didn't appreciate being played with and that I thought we had a better relationship than that and who should walk down but …. _THEM_. TOGETHER! I'll tell you that the whole speech I had planned that would let him down gently was crushed along with my heart. _He_ didn't even appreciate what we had together. It was just so cruel! _He_ could have had the decency to let me break up with him before he had girls, especially _HER,_ in _HIS_ dorm! I couldn't believe how heartless he was being!

Well, naturally, I had had it! So I broke up with him. And let me tell you, I took a leaf out of his book and let him have it. I didn't care how it sounded or how he felt. He had been just plain mean. So I fought fire with fire! There was no way I was going to put up with _HIM_ anymore.

Girls, some advice: Do not date Ronald Weasley! He is not worth it! Not even tell him anything that you don't want Granger or Harry to know. The guy is tactless. He won't ever get a girl that way. And if Granger likes that in a man, _she_ deserves _HIM_.

AN: Thank you EVERYONE who has read and responded! It means alot. I've only got one more of these chapters unless you guys can come up with any more people who have been rejected in 6th year. Please give me ideas.


End file.
